Remind Me
by hollywar
Summary: "Jules?" He asked, and she turned her face back up to his. "I'm scared of not being with you."


**A/N- This is dedicated to an amazing woman who recently passed away that was very special to me. Also an attepmt at getting over the writer's block that is beginning to take over. Reviews, good and bad, are welcome.**

**Remind Me**

Adam Banks lied on the bed that the doctors had days ago pronounced would be his death bed. Things had been going too good for the seventeen year old hockey shooter. Since he could remember, the last few years at Eden Hall had been the best years of his life.

He finally felt like he accomplished the almost impossible mission of pleasing his father, becoming the best hockey player on his junior and senior varsity hockey team; while still managing to keep his grades well above average. He had been promised a definite place with the Boston Bruins, and had been accepted to all the university's he had agreed to applied to.

The Ducks, his best friends, had fully accepted him back into their lives after his stint on varsity, and he finally felt like he belonged somewhere. They went to parties, managed to pull together on the ice, and yet still had their usual banter that he had doubted would ever crease. No guy could ask for a better group of friends, or a better team.

Hockey had been going amazingly well, also. His team counted on him, and he hadn't let them down as long as he had been able to play. He was their top scorer, and a key point to their defensive system that consisted of the winning title. They had taken state champion three years in a row, and he had scored the winning goal for all three.

Then… there was the most important reason why these past three years had been the best part of his life; and now it was threatened that it would be the last part of his life. And all this came with one name, one girl, one Duck, one goalie.

Julie Gaffney.

He had found the courage to pronounce his feelings to her, and they had been going steady ever since. She had made everything worthwhile, his reason to drag himself out of bed every morning at five o'clock. She had been his first, and he had been hers. They had each other, and that's all they needed. Time stood still when they were together, and it was what he lived for.

Sadly, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to live much longer.

During the senior year of the hockey season, throughout an important game, Adam couldn't seem to catch his breath, passing out cold in the middle of a pass from Guy. The next thing he could remember, was being in a sterile hospital room with tubes hooked up everywhere on his body. He remembered it smelling stale, and sharp with a cleaner stench.

Then the doctor had made a horrible mistake, telling his family he had a rare form of lung cancer, normally not affecting young people, such as himself. Then there was an even bigger mistake. Adam realized; it wasn't a mistake. The doctor had, in reality, talking about him.

Three months had passed since then, and Adam now resided in his own room back in Edina, where his parents lived comfortably. Today in particular, he wasn't doing so good. His mother checked in on him every ten minutes, while his father refused to go near his room. Adam was vaguely sure that his father had already said his goodbyes.

"Adam? Someone's here to visit, are you feeling up to it?" His mother came in, speaking in a hushed voice as if not to wake him up.

He shook his head yes, finding it extremely hard to find his breathe to speak. It had been like this for some while now, his parents and the doctors asking yes or no questions. It annoyed him, seeing as he probably could talk if somewhere were to ask him a question worth answering.

All his negative thoughts vanished as he seen an angel walk through his doorway, and he wondered if it was his time to go. He noticed that if this was the angel that was going to be taking him away; he wouldn't mind it so much. As long as she stayed with him forever.

His mother shut the door behind her with a sad smile, nodding to Julie as she made her way into his room with an air of uncertainty. Adam wanted to get up from his prison of a bed, he wanted to take away all the frightening tubes that he knew were scaring her, and he wanted to hold her more than anything. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright, and they would live together until they were both elderly.

But he couldn't; because he knew that wouldn't happen.

He watched Julie sit in the chair his mother usually did beside his bed, but then motioned for her to join him on his bed. Things had been rough between the two lately, under the obvious circumstances. However, they both agreed that they loved each other; and weren't about to give up on anything they might have. No matter what.

She gingerly placed herself beside him, careful to watch out for the tubes connecting her boyfriend to the machines that beeped beside his bed. Her throat was closed over, and a part of her was happy that they didn't need to talk.

Joya Banks had called her at Eden Hall's dorms, and told her that she better stop by and see her son today, because she wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be aware of his surroundings. Julie had cried for a few long hours before she got ready, and drove her way over to the Banks residence.

It was hard having a boyfriend while trying to juggle hockey, school, and your friends. It was even worse when you didn't know if the person you loved unconditionally was even going to make it through the year.

Looking over at his bare head, and pale skin, all she wanted to do was cry. But she had to be strong for him. He had been strong all this time for her, and she wasn't about to let him down and crack under pressure. She owed him that much, and she intended to see that they didn't spend their last few days together upset.

Adam lifted his hand, with his IV in, up to her cheek, lazily bringing their faces together. She didn't hesitate to bring their lips together, savouring the feeling of simply Adam. It was short, seeing as he couldn't find the air to keep it going, but it was enough.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, finally allowing herself to speak without the feeling of bursting out in tears.

"Better now," he smiled, his eyes getting droopy. He hadn't had a good sleep in weeks, and just being around her made him feel comfortable and well. She had this calming effect about her, and he basked it in, remembering her beautiful smell.

"Oh Adam," she sighed, carefully placing her arm around his once toned waist. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

She hadn't meant for it to slip out, but she just couldn't fool herself anymore. Doctors hadn't given him this long, and she knew it would eventually come sometime soon where Adam Banks wouldn't be in her life anymore. The thought was as frightening as dying herself.

His grip tightened around her just a little bit more, feeling a little helpless on what to say to his girlfriend who was about to have a breakdown. He had been surprised when she had been brave and kept it to herself for this long.

"Jules," he started, sighing a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Adam," she retorted, sounding very close to tears. "But the thought of you not being around is terrifying. All our plans, our future together, life. It just won't be worth it without you."

"Don't say that, Julie," he turned her face towards him, looking into her watering eyes. "I want you to be happy."

She looked into his clear blue eyes, one thing that never changed about him. They were still big, and the most wonderful shade of blue Julie had ever saw in her life. Looking intently into his eyes, she was positive that she would love this guy forever; no matter what.

"I'm sorry, Adam."

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence, while Julie took comfort in not only being held by him, but the steady murmur of the heart monitor placed beside him, indicating that he was still with her. He rubbed her back slightly, and she realized just how strong and determined he really was.

"Jules?" He asked, and she turned her face back up to his. "I'm scared of not being with you."

Tears broke out from underneath her closed eyelids as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek, feeling helpless for the first time in her life. Here was the strongest individual she knew, being a rock for her, when she should be one for him. Here was the boy she loved, saying his goodbyes.

"Adam, please don't say your goodbyes. Please stay with me," were the words that flew from her lips before her brain had time to stop them. She gripped to him tightly, letting her emotions take over her as she smelt in the scent that was simply Adam.

"Remind me how it feels to be with you, Julie," he said in such a low voice that she almost missed it altogether. She looked up into his eyes, and detected that he was scared for the first time since he had been diagnosed with this terrible disease.

_Baby, remind me._

"Are you sure?" She asked, sitting up on her elbows, looking at him with watery eyes. She hadn't been with Adam since weeks before he was put in the hospital, and longed to have him just once more. She wasn't sure though, if he was well enough to do this… and she didn't want to hurt him even more.

"I've never been more sure," was his reply, as he caught her lips with his, losing all thoughts that this could be their last time together. Forgetting that he was on his deathbed, as they became one.

"I love you, Adam," Julie said, closing her eyes at the feeling of being complete.

"I love you too, Julie," he breathed in shakily, closing his eyes as he held her as close as they could physically become. "Forever."

…

Three weeks had passed since she had been together with Adam, and two days had passed since the news had gotten around campus that their star shooter, and close friend had passed away. The days had been filled with tears, and sleepless nights.

The team had just gotten back from the funeral that had been filled with many memories of the fallen Duck, and many tears had been shed throughout the day. But there was one Duck in particular that was having a hard time coping with everything.

Julie Gaffney sat on her bed after everything was over, looking down at her hands completely and totally lost. Not only had her boyfriend just passed away, but her best friend and only companion left her.

"Oh Julie, how are you?" Connie asked, looking at the beautiful blond that looked far past broken. Pain etched every line of her face, and tears were still present. Connie wasn't sure what to do, so she simply sat down and put her arm around the other girl's shoulders

"What am I going to do now?" She asked, sobs wracking throughout her body as her hands covered her face, leaning into the vixen haired girl known to be her best friend. Julie knew that it was easy enough for Connie to soothe her; Guy was still alive and well. Connie would go to university with him, have children, and live a happy life with the man she loved.

Julie would never have a chance to experience the future they had carefully planned out together.

"Julie, you know Adam wouldn't want you to be crying like this, he'd want you to be happy," Connie reassured her friend, trying to make the situation a little better; knowing it wouldn't be for a long while. Adam and Julie had been faithfully in love; Connie had been sure of it.

"No, you don't understand," Julie cried again, fighting the emotional battle that threatened to break loose as she sobbed into Connie's shoulder.

"What don't I understand, hun. Tell me so I can understand," Connie responded, by rubbing her back softly, trying to calm her down as much as she could. The task seemed to be mission impossible, but the blond seemed to be able to choke out a few words.

"I- I was with Adam the day his mom c-called," she took a deep gulp of air, letting out a shaky breath and let her tears flow freely once again. "And we just wanted to be together s-so bad, we didn't-" Her voice broke off in uncontrollable sobs, but Connie understood. Her eyes widened, and felt like she could cry herself.

"Julie?" She asked, uncertain if she had heard right.

"I'm pregnant, Cons," she cried even harder, hugging Connie tighter than she thought was possible.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
